Perfecta
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: -Stony-Steve sintió el apretón en la mano por parte de Tony y supo que la vida era simplemente perfecta.


TITULO: Perfecta

Película: **MCM**

PAIRINGS: **Stony (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)**

DISCLAIMER: **Nada mío, bla, bla, bla, ya saben que sigue. No consigo nada con esto, solo puro entretenimiento. (Del bueno)**

 **Campaña Le Fay: Todo esto se rige por ella. No la olvides y difunde la palabra.**

FEEDBACK: **katrina_le_fay** **.fay**

 _ ****Si quieres seguirme en mis redes sociales, busca en la caja de mi perfil y encontrarás las ligas que te direccionarán a ellas. Gracias ****_

 _ **+++Únicamente ten en cuenta que esto por ser un FanFic contiene un poco de OCC en los personajes. Si no te gusta: Adiós, si te agrada entonces: bienvenido+++**_

Steve sonrió, Tony tenía dos horas yendo y viniendo a la habitación de al lado, sumido en sus pensamientos y murmurando para sí.

-¿Tony?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada. ¿Qué se supone que deba estar haciendo?

Steve se atrevió a reír en voz alta.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-Reclamó el que deteniéndose en la puerta con las manos en jarras lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Estás anidando!

-Ani… ¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Yo?!...¡Estás loco!-Argumentó, dejando caer las mantas que acababa de tomar.- ¡¿Para qué iba yo a…?!...¿cómo dijiste?

-Anidar, Tony. Y no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

-¡¿Yo?¡¿Avergonzado?!-Exclamó, un decibel más arriba de lo normal.-¡Creo que se te olvida con quién estas tratando!...y….ya deja de mirarme de esa forma….¡deja de reírte de mí, Steve Rogers!

Pero el Capitán América no podía dejar de reír con la expresión indignada en el rostro del otro hombre.

-¡Eres insoportable!-Bufó, dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes regresar "dignamente" por las mantas que había desechado con anterioridad.

Steve no podía evitar reírse y es que el siempre histriónico, despreocupado e irónico Tony Stark no se veía de esa manera siempre.

Debía reconocer que era un tanto adorable, por eso se levantó de la cama y siguió al otro hombre que seguramente lo estaba maldiciendo.

Lo encontró, efectivamente, mascullando improperios mientras apilaba las mantas con extrema delicadeza sobre una mesita.

-¿Qué sucede, Tony?

Por un momento sospechó que no respondería, así que cuando suspiró, algo no muy propio de él, se acercó. Enredó los brazos en su cintura y aunque en un principio lo sintió tenso, el genio se fue relajando poco a poco hasta recargarse en su pecho.

-Nunca te había visto tan nervioso, ¿te estás arrepintiendo?

-¡No!-Indicó con cierta exaltación.-Es solo que…¿y si no soy lo suficientemente bueno para él?

Tony se giró en el abrazo y enfrento al que amorosamente le acarició la mejilla.

-Tony…

-No, escucha. ¿Qué tal si todo lo podrido que tengo dentro no me permite ser un buen padre? ¿Qué si estoy tan corrompido que resulto igual o mucho peor que mi propio padre? No soportaría destruir su vida como Howard lo hizo con la mía.

-¿Pero se te olvida que me tienes para ayudar?

Tony abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y se abrazó a quien le regresó el gesto con amor.

-Eres brillante, sensible y una hermosa persona Tony. No eres ni si quiera la sombra de tú padre. Eres mil…no, un millón dos veces mejor que él.

El aludido ahogó la carcajada en el cuello del otro.

-Solo lo dices porque me amas.

-Tú lo has dicho.-Asintió el rubio alcanzando los labios del hombre que visiblemente se relajó ante el tierno y fogoso contacto.

Habían hablado de adopción muchas veces, todas acabando en peleas.

No era secreto para nadie su relación, mucho menos los deseos de Steve Rogers por ser padre. Tampoco era desconocido el pasado tortuoso de Tony Stark ni tampoco el miedo a dar ese gran paso que parte de su ser deseaba, pero que la otra parte se negaba en dar.

Después de largas conversaciones, discusiones y del mejor sexo de reconciliación jamás contado, habían acordado adoptar y para ello visitaron algunos orfanatos que habían dejado con un nudo en el corazón a Steve y muchas llamadas a la fiscalía por parte de Tony.

Todo aparentemente tendría un funesto final hasta que habían dado con el niño destinado. Una pobrecita criatura cuyos ancianos tíos no habían podido hacerse cargo de él después de la muerte de sus padres.

Fue amor a primera vista.

-Todo saldrá bien.-Susurró Steve, antes de jalar a Tony a su habitación y por consiguiente a su cama.

Y así fue, pues a la mañana siguiente cuando pisaron por última vez el orfanato de Queens, Steve observó la relación de su pareja con su ahora hijo:

-Hola, Peter.-Llamó Tony al niño sentado en el suelo que jugaba con unos bloques de plástico. De inmediato el pequeño se giró y sonrió tan ancho el mundo era.

Steve sintió el apretón en la mano por parte de Tony y supo que la vida era simplemente perfecta.

FIN

¿Comentarios?

Gracias por permitirme continuar

 _ **Katrinna Le Fay**_

 _Junio 2016_


End file.
